


My Life with Jairo

by Abravegirl



Category: Andrea Medina - Fandom, Jairo and Andrea, Netflix - Fandom, Netflix Toy Boy, Spanish drama, Toy Boy - Fandom, Toy Boy TV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abravegirl/pseuds/Abravegirl
Summary: Toy Boy season 1 ended in chaos and tragedy.  When Andrea and Jairo pick up the pieces and move forward together, this is how they found a way.
Relationships: gay boys - Relationship, gay love - Relationship, gay men - Relationship, post trauma - Relationship, security - Relationship, trust - Relationship, young gay love - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been months since the explosion at Inferno. The shock of losing Triana is fading now. I collapsed when I saw what happened thinking only the worst about Jairo surviving such a horrible attack. When he finally text to let me know he was banged up, but ok, I felt relief wash over me. I held vigil at the penthouse waiting for him to return home after answering questions from the policia. With the inspector on the case, it reminded me the past wasn’t so behind me. I kept reliving flashbacks anytime I saw him even though the two cases weren’t related at all.

Jairo returned home battered and bruised in the early light of the morning. I hugged him tightly when he came through the door. He smarted in pain but hugged back with equal strength. We held each other entwined for a long time.  
“I was so scared,” I whispered. “I can’t lose you after everything we’ve been through.”  
Jairo signed “thirst” to me and I went to the kitchen to bring water for him. I found him on the balcony looking out at the sea. His shaking hand took the glass from me and he started to drink. I saw cuts on his face and arms, and holes in his clothes. I stood silently next to him looking at his blank face. When he drained the glass, I set it on the table. I slipped into a comfortable spot on his right side and wrapped his arm around me. I led him into the bathroom to clean up.

He leaned against the bathroom counter while I started the shower. Standing in front of him, slowly, I wriggled his shirt off his broad shoulders, down his muscular arms, on to the floor. He sighed between each movement. Next, I gathered the material of his tattered t-shirt from the hem and lifted it exposing Jairo’s abdomen and chest. He raised his arms for me to pull it off and toss it on the floor in the growing pile. I paused to trace the outline of newly forming bruises on his chest. Such a beautiful body marred by this senseless violence. He lifted his hand to my cheek and caressed it gently before moving it around to the back of my neck and pulling me toward him. I burrowed my face into his shoulder, curling my arms to his chest.

After several long minutes embracing, I bent down and untied his trainers and pulled each one off, followed by his socks. I stood up and hesitated before reaching to unbutton his pants with trembling fingers. Quickly, his hands covered mine. I stopped and pulled away to let him do it. He walked into the middle of the floor, unbuttoned his pants and pushed the pants and underwear to the floor. He wobbled trying to step out and I went to his side to offer my shoulder for support. Naked, he walked into the shower. Clothed, I didn’t leave his side. 

The steamy water washed over him as he placed his hands on the shower wall for support while he leaned in the spray. I stood behind him as the water raced down his back. Jairo was frozen. I picked up a sponge and body wash to remove the remnants of explosive dust and debris on him. Swirling the sponge on his back, the white soap foam covered his skin. I moved down his shoulders and arms, then, around to his chest still standing behind him. He placed a hand over mine and guided the sponge. He rubbed it back and forth over his belly and down to the lowest part of his abdomen. I skirted over his hip and continued down his muscular leg while crouching behind him. The white foam tumbled into the puddle at his feet. I moved to the other leg and worked my way back up to standing. Eliminating almost all the space between us, I soaped up his lower back and buttocks as he arched his back to my touch. I slipped the sudsy sponge between his legs and his knee buckled. He nearly fell to the ground but I dropped the sponge and held my arm out for him to grab. He pulled me in; grabbed hold of me so tightly. We stood there together under the water. 

When I was sure he was ok to stand, I left him there to finish while I stepped out and peeled out of my wet clothes quickly wrapping up in a robe. I returned to the open shower to offer Jairo a towel. The first, he wrapped around his waist. The second he used to dry his dripping locks. I directed him to sit on the toilet and I wrapped the towel around his back and shoulders. I applied some ointment to a cut on his forehead and then, a bandage. I followed treating a gash on his left arm. After washing the dried blood, both started bleeding again.  
He sat and waited patiently while I brought a clean t-shirt and shorts for him. I grabbed some pain reliever and a few sips worth of water from the faucet. He put on the clothes, washed down the pills, and handed the towels to me. I hung them and then guided him to the bedroom to lay down carefully in our bed. 

I returned to the bathroom, dried my hair, and changed into pajamas. I asked Jairo if he needed anything and he just pointed to me. I climbed into bed and found my place at his side with my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around me. We fell asleep like that where we stayed until the early evening waking up sore, but grateful, and starving.

For two weeks, we stayed in together. No one bothering us. No commitments to the outside world. We slept, ate, lounged around, and fell deeper in love. Outside violence committed against us bonded us as a couple.

When demolition and cleanup started at Inferno, Jairo joined the other guys to get the work done. As rebuilding began, Jairo stayed on and with instruction, helped to put the place back together. German, Ivan, Hugo all found new purpose as they worked to build a new. Jairo took an interest in the business side of the club and took instruction from Ivan. When the club opened again months later, Jairo moved behind the bar and took himself out of the stripper life. Patrons still fawned over him but rarely did they paw at him and shove money in his pants. Jairo helped Ivan maintain liquor inventory and planned promotions and special events while Ivan and the guys choreographed new routines and chose music and costumes. The transition benefitted everyone.

I enrolled in art courses at the university and started exploring my talent in drawing. With Jairo’s love and support, my art blossomed and my interest in Japanese culture and ways of the world grew. We were so happy in the penthouse.

Very quickly, we fell into a routine. We would spend the morning at home, sometimes in bed, often I would make breakfast for us, cereal or what not, and he’d tell me about work while I showed him my art or we watched anime. In the afternoon, I would go to classes, he would work out and get the club ready to open while the guys rehearsed. 

While Jairo worked, I would stay home to work on assignments and tidy up. I learned how to do laundry, I dressed the bed and made a comfortable spot for us to unwind at the end of the day. I even swept the floors. Thankfully, we had some help, too. An assistant came to complete the heavy cleaning and would go to the market for us, too. I didn’t want to be overwhelmed with all these tasks. I was used to being waited on and although I found my independence, my priorities were Jairo and school, not the domestic work of keeping a house. A few times each month, I meet mama for lunch. Sometimes, Jairo comes with us.

In the late night, I wait for Jairo to come home. Sometimes he’s able to leave before closing with the help of an associate bartender. After I greet him, he goes to the shower to wash the day off him while I put finishing touches on a late light supper. Fresh from the shower, we eat on the balcony and spend quality time together. I cherish this time because not only does Jairo come home to me, he knows that I’m waiting at home for him. Our home isn’t just a place, it’s a feeling of safety and connection we’ve created born out of a tragic meeting. He was in the right place at the right time to save me when I really needed him. Together, we heal each other from our dysfunctional upbringing and create an average life full of trust and kindness. 

Healing takes time. Despite Jairo’s readiness from the start, he waits so patiently for me. My fear from the previous hurt is what I hide behind but it helps to mask my poor self esteem and inexperience in physical relationships. I realize how special Jairo is and how lucky I am. He says he will wait for me but I don’t want to rely on his generosity. It isn’t just about keeping him happy. As my love grows for him, so does my desire to communicate my feelings to him in a physical way. I want to feel his skin on mine. I want the heat of his naked body to warm mine. I want to feel his strength writhing inside me. And I want my power to emerge and satisfy us both.

We always hold hands and it’s the basis of our intimacy. He holds me close when we watch tv or when we sleep. I sit in his lap when we talk and he rests his head in my lap and lets me run fingers through his hair when he needs to unwind and relax. When he lays there, I feel my body physically reacting to his presence, and my desire for him, and I hope he doesn’t notice. 

Four months into our relationship, he kissed me on the balcony. We got caught up in the moment, embracing each other, and I felt Jairo’s tongue graze my lip. I reached for the back of his head and pulled him down to me opening my lips and inviting his tongue inside. It was slow and erotic and it made me feel heat inside like I’ve never known. We kept it up until our faces were raw from stubble.

By seven months, I felt safe in the home we built securely together. Laying in bed facing each other, Jairo stroked my face. I reached out and touched him, too. First, his arm, up to his shoulder, and then to his defined chest. I slipped my hand under his shirt and felt every skipped breath and land and groove of his torso. Light, skimming touches. He kept his hand on my face until I unbuttoned the upper portion of my pajamas and guided his hand inside. He felt so good to me. Every touch full of love as he stared into my eyes. I pulled him to me and we kissed while he glided his hand across my body stopping only to unbutton the rest of my shirt. He rolled me to my back and cradled me under him. His lips left mine and gently peppered kisses down my neck and across my collar bones. I held his head and relaxed under his weight. He rested his ear on my heart and let his fingers drift over my nipple and graze the flank of my body running shivers down my spine until we fell asleep.

A month later, I surprised Jairo and joined him in the shower when he returned from work. I took off my clothes and walked into the shower wrapping my arms around him from the back as I pressed my body against his. I insecurely felt like a boy and could only work up my nerve if he couldn’t see me.  
“Don’t look at me,” I said. He wrapped his arms backward around me and pulled me closer. After a few minutes, he spun around and held us tightly, chest-to-chest without looking down. He caressed my skin and kissed me deeply. By the time we finished in the shower, our mutual arousal was evident. 

Two weeks later, we finished our late supper on the balcony. I started gathering the dishes and Jairo stopped me. He signed, “I’ve got this,” and took everything to the kitchen. I followed him in and closed the doors. He started washing the dishes and tidying the kitchen. I sat to wait for him. He came to me, gently pulled me from my chair, and kissed my lips, my cheek, and my neck. When he pulled away, he signed, “go to the bedroom, take off your clothes, and lay in our bed.” He reassured me with a squeeze and went back to cleaning up. I walked back to the bedroom and lit a couple of candles. I shrugged out of my clothes and left a pile on the floor as I pulled the bedcovers back and slid in between. I laid down and pulled them up to my neck. When Jairo came in, he sensuously pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor before sliding between the sheets and coming to me. He, on his side, glided his hand over my abdomen, up to my face, and down my arm. In my hand, he spelled “I love you” before laying his head on my chest and stroking my hair. He ran his hand down my body, over my hip, and down my leg before shifting over to the inside thigh of my other leg and working his hand back up. He glided across the lowest part of my abdomen nearing the hair line. I trembled under him. He looked in my eyes as he dared with his hand. Lightly, he rubbed across my penis. I tensed up and he kissed me back to relaxed before directly caressing my semi hard cock. His free hand snaked around my back and held me while his mouth on mine sent pleasure waves throughout my body. Jairo moved one leg between mine and spread my leg open toward him. I didn’t have time to think any response. He cupped my scrotum and massaged testicles. I found myself opening my other leg to give him room to work. I wrapped my arms around his neck and back and held on for dear life. 

Jairo stopped for a minute to grab some lube out of the bed stand drawer. His hand slick and cool, I felt it immediately on my throbbing cock. He massaged and stroked me, with a tender touch followed by vigorous activity, twisting and moving the length of me. He never took his eyes off me. He kissed deeply when my breath hastened and when I gasped, he moved letting me find my air as I flailed with pleasure in the constraint of his arms. I had no words, only a few small whimpers. My entire body shuddered as I reached climax and I was grateful Jairo constrained me to such a small space. He peppered my body with kisses as my arms dropped to my sides and savored the fruits of his labor. He lapped at my belly and cleaned all the ribbons of cum with his mouth. He moved his whole body between my legs and in a modified missionary position, him on folded legs with my buttocks on his knees and my legs wrapped around his waist, leaning over me and holding my head. He kissed me softly but deftly with his tongue flicking in and out of my mouth. He stroked my face and kissed my body. He held me so securely while my heart and breath returned to normal rate. 

He sat back on his heels and lightly caressed my body down to my frogged legs. He ran his thumbs over my bumpy inner thighs, scarred with evidence of my tortured soul. He had my whole body exposed in front of him and suddenly I felt very naked and vulnerable. I reached for the linens and for him, but he held my hands and wouldn’t look away. Then, he started signing to me.

“You’re beautiful. I love this body and this mind,” he began pointing at me. “I want it all. I want the chaste handholding. I want to feel your breath on my neck when you’re aroused. I want your sweet cum. I want to feel your cock harden in my mouth. I want you to wake me in the middle of the night because you want me. I want to be inside you and feel you tighten around me. I want to hear your pleasure, so I can own it. I want to make love to you in our bed, I want you to ask me to take you. I want to hold you in my arms as you sit in my lap and ride my cock. I want to watch your beautiful body move when you straddle me. You turn me on so much and I will never hurt you. We’ve built this bond since the night we met. For every moment we spend together, I want ten more. I will wait patiently for you until you are ready. I am in love with you, Andrea, and I never want this to end. You make me so happy with this life I never expected.” The tears spilled down my cheeks and just kept running. He held me, sobbing and shattered from his honesty and love, until I calmed down. 

“I’ve never felt so safe and so loved until I met you. I’ve struggled so much over these last few years and countless times felt so useless I would be better off dead. I don’t want to be weak. I don’t want people to think I can’t do anything. You give me strength in your love. I feel it. I’m empowered by it. And, I’m confident our relationship is solid that when I go out everyday and encounter challenges, I will always be able to come home to you. I love you. I trust you. You give me security but you also make me feel desire. I know I’ve made you wait, I’m sorry. It’s been worth it to me. I want you to teach me. I want you to own my body. I only want to open myself to you, Jairo.” He laid down on top of me and I held him and stroked his hair as tears rolled down his face on to me. A little while later, he moved behind me and we spooned until we fell asleep.  
*******************  
Over the next few months, we only got stronger. We laughed and danced at home. My cooking and art improved. He succeeded at work and prioritized being home with me. I became accustomed to his touch and missed it desperately when he wasn’t home. One evening, on a night off, after an early dinner and a long walk on the beach, we returned home. I took Jairo by the hands and led him to our bedroom. I paused for a few minutes and lit the candles always ready on the bed stand. I wrapped myself around him and kissed him lightly, at first, and then deeply. I unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor before I started on my own buttons.  
“Make love to me,” I asked. His face was surprised, like the first time he came to the mansion and I opened the door. He didn’t expect it, but he didn’t refuse. 

He kissed my neck and down to my shoulder and then moved behind me with his front to my back. He caressed my skin and I reached my arms up and back around his neck. He fondled my nipples and found his way to the button at my waist. He held me tightly against him while he tickled his fingers inside my waist band to my groin. He opened my pants and pushed them down to the floor, supporting me as I stepped out of them. Wearing only shorts, I felt the heat of his body surrounding me. He directed me to the side of the bed and bent me at the hips so my chest was on the bed with my ass in the air. Using his nails, he stroked down my back and then up my legs until every hair on my body stood up. I felt his firm penis resting against my gluteal cleft. I waited nervously for what would come but not fearful. Holding my thighs, he knelt down and licked his tongue over my ass. Instinctively, I pushed back toward him and his tongue darted inside. My knees weakened. He moved his hands to my hips and darted in deeper this time with his tongue. I cooed in response. He tapped my ass and I climbed on the bed. He signed “lay down on your stomach,” and I did as I was told. He dropped his shorts and I saw his magnificent body. Just staring at his deeply cut V made me hard. He climbed behind me, straddling my legs and rested his cock against my cleft. As he moved, I felt it sliding back and forth. He massaged my shoulders and kissed down my back. He turned me over and held himself hovering over me while he kissed my mouth, over and over again. We were each breathless. He grabbed a condom from the drawer and ripped it open between his teeth. I watched him roll it on to his hard cock and reach for the lube. He rubbed some on him and tossed the bottle back on the stand. He signed “I love you,” while he looked nowhere other than at me. Then, he signed, “spread your legs,” and he guided me as he pushed my knees back. He dipped his head and took my hard cock in his mouth. He kissed the tip and then swallowed the shaft while he rubbed my body. My legs fell open and he lubed my ass while he sucked my cock. I felt his finger searching for a way in as he tried to get me to relax. I pulled him up toward me and kissed his chest as it loomed over me. I raised my hips up to meet him and said, “I need you inside me, baby.”

Jairo interlaced his fingers with mine on one hand while he used his other hand to direct his cock inside me. I tensed and moaned with the tip pushing into my anus. I calmed my breath and squeezed his hand so he could go on. Slowly, methodically, he filled me. He stopped inside and let me adjust. I felt the sparks of desire all over my body. He laid down on top of me and kissed me over and over as he started to move inside me. He shifted and circled his hips and hit every erotic receptor inside. I clung to him wrapping my arms around his body and moaning in his ear with each movement once he freed my mouth. I responded to the delicious contractions firing deep in my abdomen. I spread my legs wider and rocked my pelvis in time with his thrusts and encouraged him all the way inside me. The slap of his skin against mine made me harder. At first I held him tightly but the more pleasure he gave me, the more I started to lose my strength. I needed him to hold me. He slammed against me with increasing force and every bit felt amazing. Unconsciously, my body tensed up and “cum” is all I could say in an exhale before my body exploded in orgasm. I held his triceps as my body writhed with his. Before I knew it, Jairo also found his orgasm and he came inside me, sweaty and spent. After a few minutes, he pulled out of me and laid down. I climbed into his arms and he cradled me so preciously as I fell asleep. In the morning, he would take me to the shower and we washed each other clean, protected in our bubble of love and affection.

“I would have nothing without you. Your love makes me feel so amazing inside, like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. I love you,” I said wrapping his wet body with my embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s taken me days to write this evolution. I can’t get them out of my head. A love like theirs deserves more screen time. When reading this, I hope you see beyond the vulgarity to appreciate the deep love they share. They are crazy about each other.

Finishing up at Inferno, I excitedly anticipated the end of the night. I worked several extra nights in a row just to give Andrea space at home. To complete a significant term project, he focused all his available energy into developing his theme and finishing with every detail perfectly in place, as he imagined it. He was stressing BIG TIME the last few weeks. Thankfully, he submitted the assignment yesterday and just wanted today to himself to rest, decompress, and organize his workspace. The next four weeks offered a university break for Andrea and quality time we could spend together. For my part, I worked extra shifts and generally stayed out from under foot. I missed him. School disrupted our whole routine and I was beyond ready to make up for lost time with him. I didn’t care if it was laying on the sofa together, walking on the beach, taking a drive on my motorbike, or watching anime. Just being next to him without interruptions and distractions was enough for me.  
  
Midnight came and I handed off to the associate bartender. I said a quick “adios” to the guys and grabbed my stuff to go. I spent the previous hours making sure everything was well stocked for the few days during my absence. Ivan knew I left no detail to chance as I didn’t want work to interrupt my time with Andrea. The guys wished us well and said they would see me in a few days. “Call us if you get bored,” offered Hugo. I just smirked and closed the door in their faces.  
  
I jumped on my bike and sped home. I pulled into the garage, secured the bike and gear, and took the elevator to our penthouse. I carefully opened the door and quietly went inside. We exchanged messages hours earlier so if Andrea fell asleep, I didn’t want to startle him. As I put my bag down on the hall table, a white flash caught my eye. I turned to observe Andrea standing barefoot on the balcony in a white silk robe. He stole my breath. My chest tightened. The breeze rippled through the fabric adding a fantasy quality to the entire image. Awe and amazement filled me as I stopped and ogled him. His initial confidence deteriorated to shyness as he dipped his head and fidgeted with the robe belt between his fingers. I let him squirm. He took a few steps toward me and I raised my hands to stop him. He halted and our eyes locked. I saw nothing but my beautiful boyfriend. He extended his arms to me and I walked slowly toward him. He held my hands in his and I felt a slight tremble from him.  
  
“I wanted you to see I’m putting everything else aside and giving you my undivided attention. I’ve missed you terribly. You, as always, have been nothing but supportive of me. I’m so grateful for you, Jairo,” he said to me extending his neck and placing a gentle kiss on mine. I wrapped him in my arms and held him tight for a few moments before communicating. Then, I signed,  
“You look beautiful, like a heavenly angel. I want to support you and I’m happy to see you working on projects you love. I just wish it didn’t take us so far apart from each other. But, the reunion is that much sweeter. I look at you and I can’t believe you are mine. I just want to get lost in you, baby. You turn me on and excite me and satisfy my every desire. Looking at you fills my heart with so much love and adoration.”  
  
“I love you, Jairo. You’re so handsome, you make my heart skip beats. I can’t imagine sharing a life with anyone other than you.” Andrea took my hand and started back into the apartment. I stopped him and asked where he was taking me.  
  
“To the bedroom,” he said questioning my expression with his own.  
“Wait,” I signed. “I want to take a shower and clean myself for you. You look so pure and I don’t feel worthy like this.” He said gesturing to himself, post-work. 

“Stay here, I won’t be long.” As I turned to leave, Andrea sat in a lounge on the balcony. The breeze continued to catch the fabric of the robe and it swayed enticingly in the midnight air.  
  
I went to the shower and wasted no time cleaning myself. I couldn’t keep my boyfriend waiting. I toweled off quickly and threw on a pair of athletic shorts.   
When I returned to the living room, Andrea stood at the rail looking down on to the strand. He took my breath again. I crossed the floor and the threshold to a position next to him at the rail. Many months ago, this was the site of our first kiss. Foolishly, I rushed him and my behavior spooked Andrea. He stepped away wounded and offended by my crude advances. I felt terrible for misjudging the moment. Tonight, I wouldn’t make mistakes.  
  
He turned his back to the rail standing right in front of me. I placed my thumb and finger on his chin and raised his face to mine. Hesitating, I waited for his permission.   
“Kiss me,” he requested. Lightly, I touched my lips to his. He nearly melted into my arms. I held him tightly with my free arm, probing his mouth with my tongue. I felt a fire growing in my belly often the result from my attraction to him. My hand found his face and I caressed his cheek as I stared into his eyes. He smiled at me sheepishly as I protected him with my embrace. He placed my hand on his chest at the opening of the robe. He felt so soft and fragile. How deceiving outer impressions can be? Andrea possessed more strength than anyone I ever met. His heart beat intensely under my palm. His skin flushed pink with warmth. I slid my hand to his throat and leaned in to take his mouth once again. The passion growing inside me needed unleashed. I could’ve laid him down on the terra cotta tile and worshipped his body until sunrise.   
  
He turned around in my arms pressing his ass against my hardening groin. Resting his head on my shoulder, he swayed his hips in a tantalizing pattern teasing me hard. He wrapped my arms around his silky form, guiding me to touch him. Tipping his head to the side, I sunk my teeth into him, biting and kissing along the flesh of his neck and collarbone. I tickled him relentlessly with my goatee as he giggled and squirmed. Holding his torso, I felt his breath hastening. I eased the robe open and fondled his nipples, rubbing and pinching them. I slipped the silk off his shoulder while kissing and caressing his arm and back. I found his perfect alabaster skin addictive. He reached his arms over his head and backward around my neck leaving his body infinitely open to me, so flexible. Arching his back, he moaned sweetly in my ear. I couldn’t help but let my hands wander the length of his body, holding and squeezing him tightly against me. I retracted firmly on his lower abdomen causing my erection to probe his ass leaving no doubt as to my attraction and arousal.

I combed my fingers through Andrea’s signature hair and nibbled sweetly on his ear while pressing my hips into him. He responded by pushing back against my lap granting access to his body. I wanted to savor every moment and draw out our mutual pleasure. Each time we explored our physical relationship, I learned something new about Andrea’s body, his likes and dislikes. The best methods to relax him. Now, his guard was down already. I still approached him carefully so as not to cause him tension or fear. My apprehension remained constant as my overwhelming concern for his well-being overshadowed my desire to show him pleasure. Andrea continued to heal his mental health through wellness counseling. He pushed his own limitations by inviting me to explore his body. I wanted to earn him, though. Together, we were making satiating progress.

Andrea’s chest heaved with breath caged in my arms. My heart beat like a runway train. Andrea spun against me and hopped up to the railing as I held his hips. He encircled my neck with his arms and wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me against his arousal. He kissed me aggressively, darting his tongue in and out of my hot mouth. I supported his body from falling back as I caressed his back and ass. His robe, gaping open by now, whipped around my body on the breeze. 

Grabbing the backs of his thighs, I lifted Andrea off the rail and he clung to me, even more tightly, as I stood in free space on the balcony kissing furiously. I knew how important foreplay is for Andrea and I enjoy his journey to arousal. Such a slow burn. I carried him toward the threshold and stopped to support his weight against the wall so I could dry thrust my body into him. His soft moans grew louder clouding my mind and driving my actions. I wanted inside him with my tongue and cock.

His words caught in a breathless struggle, “Take me to bed, I want to make love to you,” he finally claimed. I put him down and allowed him space from the wall to move and catch his breath. Again, with his head in my hands, I kissed him sweetly, chastely on the lips. I straightened his robe and and secured the tie at his waist, again. He looked at me quizzically.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked.  
“Nothing. I want you to feel honored and respected, not carelessly disheveled,” I explained. He leaned in and kissed the space over my heart. I swept him up in my arms and carried him to the bedroom as he erotically kissed And licked my neck and traced my body with his long fingers. 

I placed him on his feet at the side of our bed. He untied his robe and slipped it off his shoulders letting it cascade to the floor in a soft heap. Underneath, he wore matching white boy shorts obscenely stretched with what I imagine was a throbbing, hard cock. I stepped forward to touch him but he dropped to his knees pulling my shorts down with him. My erection sprang free. Andrea ran his hands up my legs and cupped my scrotum with his palm to hold steady my penis for his oral pleasure. With long, languid strokes, he licked the precum from the tip. With gentle suction, he encircled the head with his mouth while he massaged my balls. Relaxing his throat, he engulfed the length of my cock with his warm, wet mouth. I supported his head as he slowly bobbed back and forth with varying suction pressure. My knees weakened. 

Releasing me from his mouth, he ran his tongue down the sensitive underside of my cock to the scrotum. He nosed around and tantalized me with rapid licks before taking one and then the other, in an alternating pattern, testes into his mouth. While gently sucking and encircling with his mouth and tongue, he slowly stroked, me back and forth. I could barely stand more than a few more minutes without my knees buckling and falling down. I held his wrist and pulled him to his feet. My mouth found his and we kissed deeply as he continued massaging my cock and balls.

Andrea guided me to the bed and motioned for me to lay down. In a cheeky little strip tease, he played with the waist band of his boy shorts, taunting me with his hips, before turning around and bending over pulling them straight to the floor and exposing his tight, pink backside for me. Surprisingly, I reared up and grabbed him pulling him on top of me like a shark breaking the water’s surface and snatching his prey. He relaxed on top of me while I kissed his ear and massaged his aroused body. My hand found his cock and smeared the precum from the tip over the head to lubricate my rhythmic strokes. I wanked away while he squirmed on top of me. He released my grip and took my fingers in his mouth erotically sucking his flavor off me. I was jealous. I wanted his taste all to myself. I couldn’t wait to swallow his sweet cum, sucking him dry. He tasted as heavenly as he looked and knowing no other person ever tasted him excited me beyond belief. I wanted to suck him off multiple times every day. I worshipped the feel and taste of him in my mouth almost more than the enormous pleasure I felt with my cock inside him. This tender, sweet boy was all mine to teach and savor.

He turned and reset his position, this time straddling my groin facing me. He leaned forward and I enveloped him entangling him in a kiss for a long time probing his mouth repeatedly until we were both breathless.  
“I want to ride your cock,” he whispered before maneuvering his hips over my elongated pole. I held his hands for balance while anticipating the tight locking of our bodies. He tried a couple of times but his bottom just wasn’t ready to accept me. I flipped him over to his back and laid next to him on my side.  
“Baby, don’t worry,” I signed to him when he looked disappointed. “Your body just needs time to relax,” I reminded.  
I traced his body with my hand heightening his senses and increasing his sensitivity to my touch. I lashed his nipples with my tongue and nibbled at the resulting pebbles. I bent the leg closest to me and let if fall open so I could let the exploration drift to his groin. I stroked his penis listening for his signature breathing pattern and moans. I massaged his balls before licking my finger and tracing it over his ass. I kept his leg spread wide for access and repeated the pattern trying to ease a way inside with my pinky. I moved between his legs and swallowed his cock in my mouth. Starting slow, I built to a furious pace stroking his length with my mouth while probing his ass. I bent both his legs as I kneeled between them spreading them open and pushing back to display his whole world to me. Momentarily, I abandoned his cock and cautiously lapped at his ass. My wet tongue probed his hole looking for a way inside. I penetrated him oh so carefully with my tongue. He tensed up but my reassuring hands on his body helped him relent and soften to my advances. The more I probed, the wetter he was. I placed a finger at the entrance along with my tongue and found a not-so-awkward stride to move both inside. Andrea’s breath hastened.

I circled my finger gently inside Andrea while kissing his inner thighs. He writhed on the bed before me and moaned in time to my actions. Looking down at him relaxed and splayed on the bed in front of me, I felt overwhelmed seeing how far our journey to trust evolved.

I moved on to my folded legs in front of him and preciously kissed and nipped at his inner thighs resting my hands on his knees. I searched his face waiting for reaction and for him to open his eyes. When he did, we locked on each other and I felt absolute devotion to this beautiful boy. He gave me so much, a life I never expected full of love which deepens everyday. Andrea scrambled and climbed on top of my lap. My current emotional state did nothing to dent my erection. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and dove into my mouth for a deep kiss.  
“Jairo, I need to feel you inside me. Please, baby. Try again.” Holding him in one arm, I reclined him back on the bed. My chest hovering just above his sinewed body, I guided my penis to Andrea’s ass. I held his gaze as I pushed inside. He dug his fingers into my triceps and arched his back and neck with the sensation. His breath caught and I stopped nary a few micrometers past the entrance. I adjusted my body to a push-up stance and he spread his knees farther apart and back toward his shoulders. I enjoy sex with Andrea in many positions but making love to him face-to-face is my favorite. Seeing him, hearing him, feeling him and holding his body to mine, only wanting more, is everything. 

Painful and slow, I advanced inside him. He coached me as his body acquiesced to my cock. I slipped the last portion in more easily feeling the presence of a natural lubricant. While I waited for him to be ready, he surprised me by moving his hips and finding pleasure at my expense. I pulled back and lowered my body stroking deep inside him. I released the tension in my arms and lowered down on top of him holding his head in my hands. I thrusted slowly at first soon losing myself to the rhythm and the pleasure we both felt. Andrea moved his arms holding tight in different places while adjusting his legs and hips wider for me. I was lost, intoxicated and euphoric as he squeezed my cock inside him. My pace hastened out of a desire for more feeling and pleasure. Soon, I was slamming against him. It turns me on so much. But I realized my actions and worried I might hurt Andrea leaving him bruised and sore. I sat back on folded legs and grabbed Andrea’s wrists pulling him up to me and positioning us so he could bounce up and down on my pole. 

His moaning changed and now, I heard depth in the volume.  
“Ahhh! Yes, unhh, oh god. It feels SO good. More, baby. I want more of you. All of you. Hold me,” he said leaning back with an angle to engage the prostate. Some time soon, I wanted to hold him in my arms and massage his prostate to orgasm. I held him with one arm while I pinched at his nipples and then let my hand slide down to his engorged penis. I stroked my baby with the same rhythm he rode my cock. 

He was so tight around me, yet wet enough to slide easily. My toes curled and I started to tense up feeling my orgasm building. 

“Oh, oh, oh god! Oh god! Jairo, I’m cumming!” He announced before shouted cries filled the room and ribbons of white ejaculated from his cock all over me, him, and my hand. He collapsed in my arms and quickly I reclined him on the bed and positioned myself over top of him in one swift movement. His eyes flew open and he flung his arms around my neck holding us compactly together. 

“Cum for me, baby. Cum inside me. I want to feel you. Please, Jairo! Cum. Cum, baby.” His impassioned plea pushed me over the edge. I came dangerously hard inside Andrea. The thought of coating his insides deep with my seed propelled the tight contractions far in my abdomen. I had my hands under Andrea squeezing his ass and shifting his hips up to meet me as I slammed inside him. I pumped harder with each stroke to claim my baby inside out. I didn’t want to hurt him but I wanted him to remember this night beyond waking up tomorrow. We fit together like missing pieces of a puzzle and now his legs were spread impossibly wide and I was deep inside him and he was holding all my cum. Those erotic thoughts, and the view of my baby splayed before me, speared by my dick could’ve kept me going for hours. I felt powerful having thoroughly fucked and satisfied my baby and me. I collapsed on top of Andrea possessively claiming his mouth with my lips and tongue. Both of our chests heaving with breath as we competed to fill our lungs. 

I held his head between my palms and peppered his face with my kisses. He closed his eyes while tightly gripping my arms. 

Tears leaked from the outer corners of his eyes down his cheeks. I jerked away from him. “No, no, no!” was all I could say to myself. Sobs came from his body. I grabbed his hands and held them to my lips kissing his knuckles and then stroking his signature hair.  
“No, Jairo. It’s not what you think. You didn’t hurt me. I’m ok,” he said looking up at me and blinking the tears away. “Don’t pull out,” he requested. “Stay right here with me. Hold me.”

I covered his body with mine shielding him from the outside and any bad memories. After a few moments we regained calm breath. I felt him lightly kissing my ear before he said,  
“I have never felt a stronger emotional connection to any human being. You don’t feel human to me, you feel like a myth, but I know in my heart you are real. I knew you were special the night you saved me on the beach. I was broken for a long time and you put me back together. I fell in love with you the few weeks after. You have given me a love and profound connection I never knew existed,” he explained as he gripped the back of my head and pulled me into a breathtaking kiss. 

When we separated, I wanted to say so much to him. I couldn’t sign, so I grabbed my phone and typed a message to him. 

“I am absolutely devoted to you. No one else. When I look at you, I don’t see a boy. I see the only person who accepts and understands me. The person who saw worth in me when I hated myself suffering daily shame for who I was and how I lived. Scrubbing myself raw after using sex for survival. Finding you shone light in all my darkness. You extended such kindness to me when you never had reason to I never wanted to hurt or sully you and that’s why I never pushed when you hesitated for physical contact. You are pure and you deserved better than me. I wanted to be better for you and I’m so grateful you waited and gave me second chances. This isn’t fucking and it isn’t sex. I make love to you with my whole body wanting only to communicate my deep love for you and my desire to satiate every nerve and receptor inside you. I want to own all your pleasure, every orgasm. I want to be intoxicated by your sweet cum. I want to teach your body what pleasure is and make you desire no one else but me. I love you so much, Andrea.”

When we finally peeled our bodies apart from each other, it was short-lived. After a quick trip to the kitchen for water, we went into the bathroom and started the shower to clean up so we could get sweaty all over again. He teased my cock hard again with his sweet, tight ass. I made him cum the first time with my fingers on his prostate. The second time, I wrapped his body with mine and I took him from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this New Year’s Eve/Day, I hope you find in this chapter whatever you seek. I think I’m finally finished with these two, ready to move on to something else. Their love will always live inside me. Andrea became such a strong soul.

I awoke from a nap tingling from top to toe. Before I ever opened my eyes, I felt Jairo’s weight spooning me. His hand skimming across the silk of my robe occasionally finding bare flesh. I lay quietly enjoying the attention. Shortly after I met Jairo and called him to my home, I sensed his desire to touch me. I wanted to touch him, too. He knew I suffered trauma earlier in my life. The fear shut down my body and feelings as a result. His patience and love helped me heal and allowed me to trust again. Developing the loving bond I feel between us helped us get to the next level of our relationship where we explored our mutual physical attraction.

Turning my head, my lips connected gently with Jairo’s and softly we kissed for just a moment. His fingers traced down my arm and he held my hand in his. I guided his hand to the tied sash of my robe encouraging him to pull it. Resting his chin on my left shoulder, he did just that. Painfully slow, he savored my unwrapping as the pulse throughout my body intensified. Kissing my neck, he slid his hand under mine, a gesture intended for me to guide his hand to the places I wanted him to touch. His kisses continued across my shoulder and down my arm as I shrugged out of the silk. I guided his hand down my left leg, across and up my right leg, and then to my belly before cupping my pec and teasing my right nipple. I reached my arm behind Jairo’s neck and pulled him closer to me as my breathing hastened while feeling his in my ear. As Jairo is unable to speak, we depend on one another’s body language cues. So many times, I just can’t get close enough to him. 

He enveloped me in his arms, and nuzzled my ear and neck, reminding me of my newly found security. Sliding a hand down my thigh, he hitched my top leg back and over his hip. Arching my back, I felt his groin yearning. His wandering hand quickly found my penis, massaging and stroking me. Craning my neck, our kisses intensified as our desperate tongues tangled. I longed to caress his well-developed chest but in this position, Jairo maintained the power. 

He ran his hands through my hair. The heat of his body warmed me like the sun. It was not long until I grasped the lube from the bedside table drawer and handed it to him. I shrugged completely out of my robe and left it in a pile on the floor. I laid before him naked and waiting as he applied the lube to himself and my backside. Jairo probed my ass with his finger just to get me to relax and ready to receive him. He snaked his bottom arm under me and pressed my body tightly to his. Before long I felt the urging of his hard, warm, throbbing cock. I steadied my breathing and willingly accepted every bit of his measure. He pressed inside with agonizingly slow delight. I couldn’t help but respond immediately with rhythmic motion in my hips. Jairo taught me how to love and he taught me how to fuck. I’m endlessly grateful for the gifts he has given me. 

Sex with Jairo always satisfies and never disappoints because of our connection to each other but the spoon position proved to be one of my least favorite. I want to see him and touch him when we make love. This wasn’t about his control over me so much as it was about my inability to participate. I was sexually satisfied with climax but my heart felt a little empty at the experience. We talked it over in the shower afterwards.   
“Andrea, we have all day together. There is nothing more I want than to satisfy every desire you have. In bed, I like to show you all the different ways you can feel pleasure. It’s not about keeping you from participating. It’s about you being the recipient of the pleasure. We’re still learning how to give and take with each other.”

He’s right. On days like this where nothing matters but the two of us inside this bubble, we often make love more than once and spend lots of time cuddling and kissing. Now, in the kitchen, Jairo prepared some light bites for us. He’s working through a some business classes and developing a plan for his own place on the Marbella strand. A fresh take on tapas, he’s studied and crafted many small plate snacks for us at home. Today, he makes avocado toast, one of my favorites from him.  
I remember the day he excitedly told me about his new business plan. Walking along the strand, he encountered tourists looking for a laundromat. The ones he could think of were ones he’d used in the past. All of them set several blocks off the ocean in neighborhood areas. He thought about safety concerns for them but at the same time, thought about another way to wash clothes eliminating the chore aspect.

He took his idea to his professor and talked it over.   
“So, what you are describing is a cafe with self-serve laundry in the back, internet connection, wine, coffee, and tapas out front where tourists and locals alike could mingle all while enjoying the relaxing rhythm of the ocean surf?”  
“Si, si, si!” He signed back excitedly.   
“I love the idea. Let’s take some time to fully develop the idea and I’ll help you move forward from there.”   
Jairo diligently came home each day with notes and ideas organizing them into a cohesive plan. At night, he still worked at Inferno and some afternoons, he would partner with Ivan to get information about food and drink suppliers, overhead costs, and investor contacts. When we went out together, I often saw him scoping out real estate looking for a location to build his new dream.   
“I want you to decorate it,” he informed me. “Rich interior colors and original artwork from you.”  
I was thrilled he wanted me to be involved. Not only was it a terrific idea, I was proud of my man for conceiving it and working tirelessly to realize his potential.

We ate the rustic avocado toast on the patio along with some yogurt, fruit, and guava juice. After cleaning up the kitchen together, we retired to the sofa and to watch anime. We started chastely enough simply leaning against each other. Rather quickly, Jairo laid down and opened his arms to me. I wedged myself between the inside of the sofa and his body. As he remained shirtless, I traced and outlined his contours with my fingers, aimlessly at first, and then with heightened interest, resting my head on his shoulder. I kissed and nipped at his neck and he pulled me closer. I directed my hand south and slipped inside the waist of his shorts. In the months before, I feared touching Jairo in the wrong way. Not satisfying him. Showing my ineptitude and lack of experience as I fumbled around. Quickly, I studied and sought some outside help to hone my technique. I rubbed my palm over him and cupped between his legs. His breath hastened and his quadriceps tightened.   
“I want to suck you off,” I whispered to him. “I’ll stroke your smooth skin hard before taking every bit of you down my throat. I’ll please you and swallow every drop of your sweet cum. And, after you recover, I’ll help you find more pleasure.”

He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips before raising his hips and shimmey-ing out of his shorts. He kicked them to the floor and spread his knees making room for me. I nosed around his groin starting with languid, lubricious licks. No need to rush pleasing my man. 

My hands wandered over his torso tracing lightly and pinching at his nipples. The pace of his breath guided me like a map. I nipped with my teeth at his scrotum before taking each pearl into my mouth and thoroughly sucking it. My hands worked his shaft as I occasionally looked up to savor the view of his forearm over his forehead, eyes closed, and tongue licking his lips. I hardened thinking about what his tongue might do to me later. Fueled by my love for Jairo, I carried on listening to his breath. 

I pulled up to my knees as I positioned myself over him. I spotted the glistening of precum at the pinnacle of his hard rod and licked it laboriously even sucking a bit at the opening.   
“Turn around,” Jairo motioned interrupting my tempo. I stopped altogether with my hand still locked around his shaft. I scrambled off the sofa to stand beside him. He appeared obscenely Greek, like a sundial at noon. 

He took my hand and gently kissed it before pulling me toward him. He signed to straddle him with my head toward his feet. I did so and fell back to the rhythm from before. I didn’t notice when he started stroking the backs of my thighs and my buttocks. Nor, when he raised the silk of my robe and folded it over my back. When he pulled my hips back toward him, I thought he was helping me as I gained a better angle to swallow his sword. I bobbed my head on his shaft and tightened my throat as I welcomed him down. 

He commanded my attention when I felt his tongue at my back door. Initially freezing and losing my own breath, Jairo pursued his mission and I relaxed to the ecstasy he delivered. He circled my ass probing softly but firmly alternating with long licks and massaging my buttocks. I felt kisses on each cheek while he patiently dilated my ass with his moistened finger. His tongue grazed my taint as he delicately pushed inside. Before long, his tongue replaced his finger and he probed me with his tongue. I couldn’t keep from undulating my hips to the pleasure he provided. 

My throat and my hand tightened around him as I hastened pace. A fleeting thought of milking him crossed my mind as I carried on. His abs tightened beneath me and his tense hands gripped my hips. I hoped he would leave his mark on me. 

His hips raised off the sofa further pushing his hard cock down my throat. I pulled back, pushing my ass toward him and be buried his face in me. I circled the head of his magnificent cock with my tongue as I pumped the shaft with my hand. Ribbons of his seed erupted from him and I scrambled to enjoy it all. I pumped my hand until the last of his load found the light of day. I lapped his sweet juice from my fingers and my hand, down his shaft, on to his thighs and belly. I peppered him with kisses as his cock fell to half mast. 

He maneuvered his leg and sat up on the sofa, me now on all fours across his lap. I rested back on my haunches and turned to kiss him. He hesitated but I didn’t stop. I knew we were clean and I didn’t worry about kissing him. I wanted to devour him, for him to taste himself on me. I gently held his head in my arms as I kissed and explored him with my tongue. I unsecured the elastic in his hair and let his soft tendrils fall to his shoulders. 

He pulled my leg across his body and wrapped his arms tightly around me. My head fell back to his shoulder and vigorously he opened my robe and explored my body while lips and teeth worked my neck. I reached back to steady my hands against his flanks. He rubbed my shoulders and back as his dominant hand meandered across my chest and abdomen settling on my cock. He pumped me several times before I realized the discomfort at my ass was his resurrected erection. I grappled to reach the lube in the side table and apply it to us before he impaled me. I pushed forward, separating us, so I could lower myself on to him. Once fully inside, I settled back against him. He offered my hands so I could keep steady while seeking his pleasure. I circled my hips and just moved slowly side-to-side feeling his depth in me. My legs were so wide on either side of his. My lower back arched hard so I could rest against him. Our lips found each other and he held me wrapped in his arms. I felt his love.

I started a rhythm moving up and down his shaft. I repositioned crouching over him with feet on the sofa. Jairo steadied my hips. I leaned forward feeling the ecstasy of his hard cock against my prostate. I controlled this feeling. I heightened or savored it. Quickly, I started to like this position. I leaned on his thighs and twerked my ass tantalizingly for my man. My pleasure soared. 

Without warning, Jairo grabbed my thighs forcing my body back against him as he spread my legs impossibly wide. I settled into the rhythm. He held me high raising his hips to thrust into me. I was completely open to him, exposed, vulnerable. Our mutual sweat drenched my robe and my mind drifted to a place between consciousness and beyond as I bobbed around in his lap.

He put me down and I slowed resting back against him. Again he enveloped me in his arms. Then, he started twisting me around toward him. He helped me balance as I stood and once more, straddled him, lowering myself on to his elongated dick, facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him until I was breathless. His grip on my hips helped me find a rhythm as I held him tightly. I kissed his neck and bit his lip. I ran my hands through his hair and held his head steady as we found each other’s gaze. I wanted to see the pleasure we brought one another. I didn’t mask my moans. I got closer to his ear and let Jairo hear it all.   
“Love me, baby. I’m riding you faster. Harder.” I encouraged. “I want to cum for you, my love.”

The frenetic pace soon delivered victory when I spilled cum all over Jairo’s abdomen. I collapsed in his lap and we both struggled to breathe under the weight of our bodies.   
“I never imagined feeling this way or loving someone the way I love you,” I explained.   
Without pulling out, Jairo held me tightly as he rose off the couch and stood. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he supported my legs with his strong hands.   
“My angel,” he subvocalized before kissing me deeply. He carried me to our bed and laid down on top of me. Cradling my head, he slid in and out of me over and over, ever so gently. I felt his heat and warmth, his strength and his love. 

We made love over and over again that afternoon. We licked and sucked and fucked wherever we wanted, nothing was out of bounds. We rested from exhaustion finding repair in a warm bath and then, famished, found savory morsels to feed each other in the kitchen.

When your bond is built on love, trust, and mutual respect, you are free to explore everything that feels good without embarrassment or shame. I know what he likes and I’m able to pleasure him in all the ways that he needs. His desire for my personal attention is what makes him mine and me his. His kindness and patience to teach me about my body and help me find my own eroticism with his love makes me want no one but him touching me. I crave his touch. I long for his cock inside me. I yearn to drain him of his sweet cum. It’s my cum. Every drop meant for me and no one else. He unzips his pants for me. I disrobe for him. I spread my legs for him. I touch myself with his hands and his eyes. I fall asleep next to him every night, sometimes awoken in the night to make love because we miss each other. I wake up next to him every morning often pulling him on top of me as he teases and savors, anxiously anticipating him sinking inside me.

We make love as often as we can because it expresses our love and helps our communication. Sometimes, we fuck quick because we just can’t wait until later. I love being sore, knowing my man claimed that night, that morning, that afternoon. I love seeing his marks on me knowing how I drove him to such frenzied pleasure, delivering release with every encounter as he clung to me. We never conceived of the love and connection we could feel inside with each other becoming simply two halves of one whole.


End file.
